magifandomcom-20200222-history
Judar
Judar (ジュダル, Judaru) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician specialized in Ice Magic. He is the Oracle of Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. Appearance Judar appears as a young man with a slender muscular build and average height. Judar has medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes. He wears purple makeup on his eyes that fades towards the inner portion of his eyelids. Judar wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it, which is where he keeps his Magic Wand. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He wears golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center that are inspired by Rajasthani folk dancers. Personality Judar is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually he doesn't listen to anyone's advice or orders, and does things his own way. He is usually disrespectful, even to his fellow Magi. He seems to be careless about what others think, goading Sinbad into feeling pity for him and then laughing at him. He is a good actor, and goes to great lengths to mock others. Because of his confidence in his abilities he enjoys fighting and war, declaring without support that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judar does not mind injuring and attacking innocent bystanders of his fights and civillians. Judar doesn't let his troublesome past bother him, as long as he gets to do whatever he pleases. History Judar was chosen by the Rukh and was born in a certain village in the east. Right after Judar was born, his parents, along with everyone else in his village, were immediately killed by Al-Thamen. Judar was taken by the organization, and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He was taught magic there. He has been in this situation since infancy. Shortly after the founding of the Kou Empire, he was taken there by Al-Thamen and became the empires Oracle and High Priest. Judar has had multiple altercations with Sinbad, as Sinbad conquered some of the Dungeons that Judar summoned for other people. Plot Dungeon Arc Judar appears accompanied by Markkio. He closes down the Dungeon Amon, while Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin and Morgiana are still inside, with his magic. He has a bored expression and comments on how annoying it was having that Dungeon there. He says that Markkio's King Candidate, Jamil, is dead. He then leaves swiftly on a flying carpet. Kouga Arc Judar is relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. Markkios searching him, and scolds Judar because he never appears before the Emperor. Judar answers that he doesn't like the Emperor and that he instead prefers Hakuryuu Ren. He goes and talk to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture a Dungeon like his sister, Hakuei. Balbadd Arc Judar appears again, walking pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd, when Alibaba is negotiating with his brother, Ahbmad Saluja. He wonders why there are so many people, and says that if he had known, he would have brought his carpet.Night 43, Pages 16-18 Aladdin notes that Judar is like a black sun. Then, Judar heads towards King's Ahbmad throne room. He immediately sees Sinbad, and seems to be glad to see him, which is not returned since Sinbad recognizes him as a threat. Ahbmad asks Judar if he knows Sinbad, and the boy explains that Sinbad always gets in his way. Immediately, Judar is introduced as the Oracle of the Kou Empire. At night, Alibaba and the others are at the Fog Troupe's headquarters and Judar is listening while Sinbad encourages people to keep fighting.Night 44, Pages 1-6, 18 After Sinbad's speech, Judar shows himself and asks Sinbad what's he doing there. Sinbad questions Judar's reasons for being there, but Judar says that he has no interest about what happens to this country, and adds, with a sadistic smile, that Sinbad should already knows that what he truly likes is war. Judar praises his Kou Empire, but then adds that with the one he wants to work together with most is Sinbad because he can't stand the Emperor of Kou. Sinbad refuses, and then Judar notices Aladdin's presence. He stares Aladdin, and asks Sinbad who is he, saying that his Rukh is weird. When Sinbad states that Aladdin is a Magi like him, Judar can't believe it, saying that Magis are supposed to be amazing beings, and explains what a Magi is. Then, fakes a smile and appears to be friendly with Aladdin. When they are about shaking hands, Judar punches at Aladdin's eyes. After that, Judar mocks Aladdin, saying that he's slow. Judar asks Aladdin who's his King Candidate. Since Aladdin doesn't answer, Judar scans the room and identifies Alibaba as a King Candidate. He recognizes Alibaba as the guy who was bullied by Ahbmad, and laughs at him. Aladdin gets angry at his words, and defends Alibaba. Then, Judar attacks Alibaba, saying that he doesn't see why is he so special. Judar questions Sinbad why is he with such boring people, and asks if he become even stupider. Then, but, sees that Aladdin is preparing to fight, and he smiles and shows his wand as well.Night 45 Sinbad tries to stop them, but Judar tells him to shut up since he cannot do anything because he doesn't have his Metal Vessels with him. Masrur attacks Judar, but he cannot break his Borg. Judar happily says to start the fight with firing Magoi, but it's useless because, as Magis, they are loved by the Rukh and cannot be damaged only with that. Then, Judar says to have a magic battle. he explains magic's functioning, and then attacks with Thunder Magic. Aladdin isn't able to dodge the attack, and invokes Ugo.Night 46 After that, Judar recognizes Aladdin as a Magi. Judar gathers water from the air, and creates Ice Magic, which is his specialty. Then, he attacks with Thalg Al-Salos. Ugo tries to destroy Judar's Borg, but he remains unharmed. Then, Judar attacks again with his ice, and breaks through the Djinn's body. Aladdin tries to give Ugo power, and Ugo stands up again. Judar comments that Ugo is strong. When Aladdin asks him why is he doing that to us, Judar says that he has already forgotten why, but that this is not important.Night 47 While Aladdin checks Ugo's wounds, Judar attacks him again, but Morgiana saves Aladdin and Alibaba attacks Judar, being able to pass through his Borg with his sword. Judar looks angry when he shows a cut in his cheek, and says that he wants to fight Aladdin, and nobody is allowed to get in the way. Then, but, Ugo attacks him with fury, crushing his Borg. Judar is horrified, and says to Aladdin that this is unfair because, since he hasn't been giving Magoi to Ugo and he still can move, this is proof that Ugo is not his Djinn. Judar traverses Ugo's body with more ice, but then Ugo attacks him with Heat Magic, and crushes Judar, leaving him unconscious.Night 48 He's going to finish him but then Kougyoku Ren and her entourage appear and save Judar. Princess Kougyoku's Household Member, Koubun Ka, treats him with his Household Vessel.Night 49, Pages 1-10 When Kassim traverses his chest with his Dark Metal Vessel, and transforms himself in the Dark Djinn, he attacks everyone in Balbadd's palace. He's near defeat, but then Judar appears unexpectedly. Judar comments to Markkio that he feels like he's overflowing with power, and the other answers that is because of the Black Rukh. Night 70, Pages 13-15 Then, Judar uses his power to control Kassim, making him his Djinn. After that, he immobilizes Sinbad with Ice Magic, and says that he'll make Sinbad his later too. Judar heads to Alibaba, disposed to kill him, but Morgiana saves him. Then, Morgiana gives impetus to Alibaba, and he attacks Judar, but the Magi resists the attack with ease and breaks Alibaba's sword. Alibaba stands again but he cannot touch Judar, but when Judar is about finishing him, Aladdin appears. Night 71, Pages 1-3, 12-17 Judar says Aladdin to call out his Djinn, and attacks him, but Aladdin actives his Borg. When Judar knows that Aladdin no longer has Ugo he is deceived, and says that without that he's just a normal, boring brat. Then, but, Aladdin attacks Judar with powerful Heat Magic, even though this only annoys Judar. Night 72 Aladdin uses Solomon's Wisdom in Judar, and lets him know his past, which visibly affects him, and Judar falls to the ground. Night 73, Pages 7-10, Judar stands again, enraged, and attacks Aladdin with fury. Then, Alibaba returns Kassim to his normal state, and the Black Rukh weakens Judar, who isn't able to concentrate his powers.Night 75, Pages 9-10 Judar is sent with magic to where Al-Thamen is, unconscious.Night 76, Page 5 Second Sindria Arc While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Torran Village, Judar goes to Sindria and destroys Yamraiha's barrier. When he appears in the middle of Sindria's palace, Jafar attacks him with his Bararaq Sei, but Judar clashes him against a wall with some Wind Magic. Jafar's angered, but Sinbad stops him. Then, Judar confronts Sinbad, and asks him about the existence and purpose of the fourth Magi. He explains that in every era there are supposed to be three Magis, who choose kings, create countries and build the entire world. In the current era, he adds, there are a guy who travels around the world and make dungeons appear and disappear as he pleases, the old hag in Reim Empire, and Judar himself. Judar says that in a new Magi appears is because someone of these three people must have died, but he says that, as far as he knows, all three Magis are alive. Then, he says the fourth Magi has a power that even Judar never heard about, and that the "organization" desires.Night 110, Pages 10-13 He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin, and aks him what does Sinbad want to obtain by using Aladdin. Sinbad coldly answers that this is nothing of Judar's business, and reminds him that he has a grudge against the organization for what they did to them in Parthevia. Judar, then, starts to cry much for Sinbad's surprise, and says that he's also one of Al-Thamen's victims. He says that Aladdin showed him his past, and Judar discovered that Al-Thamen killed his parents and kidnapped him when he was a child, taking advantage of his innocent oblivion. He shouts he wanted to live a normal life, and questions if its really his fault why hes like this. Judar then falls to a crouch on the ground, hiding his face in his hands whilst sobbing. When Sinbad approaches Judar in a concerned manner, Judar starts to laugh, and mocks Sinbad for feeling pity for him, saying that he really is a good person. Judar says whilst all that that he said prior in his story is true, he doesn't care about those things at all, just as long as he can keep doing whatever he pleases.Night 110, Pages 13-17 Judar comments that the country Sindria isn't half that bad, and that he doesn't hate Aladdin, but for those reasons he threatens to destroy both Aladdin and Sindria. He says to Sinbad that he wanted to join forces and comments that it would have been incredibly fun to conquer the world together, but Judar then noticed that it would be more fun killing someone as strong as Sinbad. After that, Judar begins to exalt the Kou Empire, and says that they have five Dungeon Conquerors and monsters in the army. He enumerates his King Candidates: Hakuei Ren, Kougyoku Ren, Kouha Ren, Koumei Ren, and Kouen Ren. Judar says that among them Kouen's the best, and that he won't lose to Sinbad. Then Judar declares Sindria an enemy state to the Kou Empire. Kougyoku appears and asks him what does he mean with that declaration, and he answers that it is exactly what she heard and that's why she doesn't need to stay in Sindria anymore. Judar comments that Kougyoku was probably in Sindria due to the scandal concerning her and Sinbad, and that due to that she probably lost place in the Kou Empire. Judar asks Kougyoku to return with him and says that he will fulfill Kougyoku's desire and make her into a general. She doesn't answer and Judar asks what's wrong before dismissing the subject. He asks Kougyoku to tell Hakuryuu that Sindria is their enemy now, before using gravity magic to leave. When he returns to Balbadd, he is greeted by Koumei and Kouha. Judar, to apologize for his lateness, gives to Koumei a gift from Sindria. Koumei is not pleased at all when he hears that Judar came from such a place. They go to where Kouen is waiting, and Seiryuu Ri and Kokuhyou Shuu angrily ask him how he dare make Kouen wait. Kouen asks Judar if he brought some interesting present to him. Then Judar tells him about the declaration he made in Sindria and, while Kouha is surprised and Koumei angry, Kouen laughs, saying that is very befitting for the Magi of his Empire. World Exploration Arc After the death of the Kou Empire's Second Emperor, Koutoku Ren, Judar returns to the palace with Kouen Ren. When he passes beside Hakuryuu he stares him, realizing that there's a change in him. After the funeral, Judar confronts Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu doesn't want to talk with him because says that Judar is a Gyokuen's pawn, and Judar says that the same goes for Hakuryuu. Judar says the prince is still being controlled by his mother. Judar says that Hakuryuu has become strong, and that he wishes to show this power to Gyokuen, who is a member of Al-Thamen. When she appears, Judar watches their confrontation and, afterwards, he offers to help Hakuryuu if he agrees to curse his "destiny". Magnostadt Arc Judar, accompanied by Hakuryuu, watches Aladdin using Wisdom of Solomon, and comments that he wanted to see it again, the power that changed his life, and adds that he has missed Aladdin.Night 196, Pages 17-18 Judar says to Hakuryuu that his sister is there, and asks if he's not going to rush over her. Hakuryuu denies, and says that they haven't come here for that reason, at which Judar agrees.Night 197, Page 1 Abilities Judar was trained in Magic ever since infancy by the members of Al-Thamen. Black Djinn Judar's Black Djinn was Kassim. Magic As a Magi, Judar can use his Magoi to attack as well as turn it into Magic. Judar is best at Ice Magic. He is quite skilled with magic using multiple magic at once. BiRukh.gif|Judar's White and Black Rukh JuJinn.png|Judar and his Djinn, Kassim Judal's Bolg.gif|Judar's Borg (being attacked) Sarg Arsarros.gif|Thalg Al-Salos Ice Magic.png|Judar's Ice Magic Judar floating.png|Judar's Gravity Magic Lightning Magic.gif|Judar's Lightning Magic Lightning Magic1.png|Judar's Lightning Magic in the Sindria Arc Borg :It is said that this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. White and Black Rukh Being a Magi, Judar was born being loved by White Rukh. Since Judar has gone through depravity, he is now also loved by Black Rukh. Wand Judar use his wand for focusing his Magoi and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. Ice Magic :Judar orders water around, then freezes it into Ice Shards. Thalg Al-Salos (Rain Of Ice Spears) :Judar creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to many other pieces to send it to wherever he wants. Wherever it touches, it freezes that area completely. Gravity Magic :Judar is able to use Gravity Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. Lightning Magic :Judar can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. Wind Magic :Judar also showed using wind magic when he invaded Sindria. He created a small tornado to attack Jafar. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Sinbad Judar has an old rivalry with Sinbad, as he conquered several of the dungeons Judar had raised. He originally wanted Sinbad to be his ally as he is very powerful, and conquer the world together but Sinbad refused this offer. Judar now wants to kill Sinbad due to his great power, and for "fun". During a confrontation with Sinbad, Judar has a confession about his past, and feigning lament and starts to cry. When Sinbad starts to pity him, Judar reveals that he was mocking him, and laughs at Sinbad for feeling bad for him. Kougyoku Ren Judar constantly teases Kougyoku and calls her "Old Hag", which makes her get very angry. But he was one of two people who acknowledged her as a warrior, and reminded her that she was strong. Kougyoku tried to be his friend, but Judar refused, claiming "I'm not friends with someone like you!". Kougyoku affectionately calls him "Judar-chan", and once referred to him as "my sweet Judar", after he was injured in a fight with Aladdin. In Volume 6 Extra, he pats her head and says that "she has a cute side too". In the drafts, Judar always teases her in several ways which hints they have a friendly relationship. Aladdin Upon first meeting, Judar made it seem as if he wanted to be friends with Aladdin. When he offered his hand to Aladdin, he punched him in the face, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Judar then decided that he and Aladdin should have a Magi duel to see how strong he was, though later he forgot the reason why they even started to fight. After that battle, they haven't been on great terms, and Judar always looks forward to fighting Aladdin. Judar later reveals whilst talking to Sinbad that he doesn't hate Aladdin, and wants to kill him due to that reason. In the most recent chapter, he stated that he "missed" Aladdin. Trivia *His name is based on "Judar", the main protagonist of Judar and His Brethren from One Thousand and One Nights. *Judar enjoys strolling in the air and wars. His weakness is vegetables.Magi Official Guidebook *Aside from vegetables, he said that dislikes "all that bitter and spicy and stinking stuff".TV Anime Magi First Fan Book *He’s proud of his extremely long hair, which he hasn’t cut even once since he was born.Volume 11's Stickers *Apparently, it seems that Judar braids his hair using magic.Magi Official Guidebook *His type of woman is one with a personality opposite to him.Magi Official Guidebook *His favorite type is a strong person.Volume 11's Stickers *Kougyoku was duped into believing Judar's fake and embarrassing common sense lessons. Actually, Judar fell for it when he was told by Al-Thamen, and so out of spite he told her the same fake lesson.Volume 16 Extra *The person Judar is interested in is Aladdin, because he has a strange ability.Magi Perfect Fanbook *He makes his appearance in the ending theme of the anime.Episode 13/14 *His character song is "Black Sun". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Kou Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Magician Category:Black Rukh